


XY

by gardener6



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardener6/pseuds/gardener6
Summary: Kyungsoo has a thing for beautiful smiles. ( University!AU drabble )





	XY

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is my first time writing Chansoo fanfiction, or fanfiction in general. Although I may not be a very efficient or coherent writer, I hope I will do this fic justice. Please enjoy~

Kyungsoo was ecstatic. 

Although there were many reasons behind his elated composure, there was one primary reason he was so gotdamn happy. It was the start of his second year at uni.

Now, most people would question, ‘what’s so special about starting your second year?’ or ‘aren’t you stressed out or tired of college already?’

Well, the answers to those questions would be, ‘nothing really’ and ‘no.’ And while uni has its fair share of challenges and downsides, Kyungsoo wanted to remain optimistic (while he can).

'Hmmm… Room 110, the classroom should be around here then.' Kyungsoo thought. And there it was. His General Anthropology class. Being in his second year, Kyungsoo was still required to take General Education courses, and Anthropology was one of his first choices (that would be a no-brainer, considering Kyungsoo’s love for the social sciences).

Arriving a few minutes before class starts, Kyungsoo grabbed a seat in the third row, window seat. With the classroom’s diminutive size, it would be the perfect spot to hear the professor clearly and not be too close at the same time.

As more students started filling the remaining seats, Kyungsoo was too lost in his thoughts to notice a tall, lanky man take the seat right next to him.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?”

Kyungsoo looked up to find someone nauseatingly (yet attractively) tall with elfish features and bright red hair smiling down at him.

“Uhhhh… No, not at all. Feel free to-“

Before he could finish his sentence, the man sat down in his seat and extended his hand to Kyungsoo.

“Park Chanyeol. Bio major. It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

And there goes that blinding smile again. If this didn’t stop, Kyungsoo’s heart would be sure to give out anytime.

Oh, not to mention that Kyungsoo’s a sucker for beautiful smiles. And this one sure takes the cake.

“So… Um, what’s your name?”

Startled out of his thoughts, Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol’s hand in return and replies gently, “Do Kyungsoo. I’m majoring in International Relations.”

“Oh wow! That’s great, I really admire people who major in the Humanities & Social Sciences, they’re very-“

And before Chanyeol could complete his remark, the professor walks into the classroom and the lecture begins.

\---

The next few days go on as usual. Kyungsoo comes in a few minutes early to class, followed by Chanyeol, who always seems to take the seat right next to him, no matter how many unoccupied seats there are in the classroom. And it’s not like Kyungsoo minds, no, not at all.

One day, after the professor had completed his lecture, Chanyeol stops Kyungsoo before he leaves the classroom.

“Hey Kyungsoo. Umm… I was wondering if we could exchange numbers? I mean, you don’t have to give me your number if you don’t feel comfor-“

“N-no, it’s okay. I-I want to give you my number.”

'Smooth, Kyungsoo, real smooth.'

After exchanging numbers, Kyungsoo smiled to himself. Unknowingly, Chanyeol also had a thing for beautiful smiles, and Kyungsoo sure had a breathtaking, heart-shaped smile.

\---

The rest of the semester passed by smoothly. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, while not being in the top of their class, handed in all their assignments and met all their deadlines in a timely manner. They grew much closer, too. Text messages were exchanged, from the briefest ‘hello’ to the longest possible debate questions either of them could think of. Hangouts outside the classroom walls were a common thing as well. They would either meet up at the campus cafeteria, munching on pre-made meals or instant noodles. On other days, they would watch cultural documentaries at their dorms, sharing their thoughts and commentary on the films.

And while their conversations weren’t particularly interesting, it was all they needed.

\---

“What are your thoughts on the cultural significance of intangible heritage in archaeology? Or the ethics of sex robots? Or on becoming my boyfriend? Or on conservative political parties?” Chanyeol spurted any and every question that was lingering at the tip of his tongue.

“Hmmmm… Well, considering that intangi- Wait, what was that last question?”

“Uhhhh… What are your thoughts on conservative political parties?”

“No, the one before that.”

“Oh! What do you think about becoming my boyfriend?”

Kyungsoo stopped in his tracks, turning his head ever so slowly in Chanyeol’s direction. “Y-you want me to become y-your boyfriend?”

“I mean, why not? You seem to be pretty fond of me, and I like you a whole lot. Did I mention you have the most expressive eyes and a beautiful smile to match? I’m a sucke-“

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, and he quickly covered Chanyeol’s mouth before more people could stare at their not-so-mundane conversation.

“Okay. First of all, you need to time your confessions a little more appropriately. Secondly, ‘fond’ is an understatement and I like you a whole lot as well. Third, it’s a yes. I want to become your boyfriend.”

Chanyeol let out the most brilliant smile he could muster, showcasing his white teeth and letting the corners of his mouth stretch upwards.

Kyungsoo reciprocated his smile. “Oh, and I think your smile is beautiful, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! I hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment hehe ;;


End file.
